Heroes and Monsters
by OMGKAI3LOL
Summary: Heroes and Villains, right and wrong, good and evil. The world of MHA is painted, almost entirely, in black and white. The Heroes are just, righteous... good. While the villains are heartless, wicked... evil. But what happens when another world comes into the mix? One where Heroes and Villains are two sides of the same coin, and it all depends on which side you were born on.


**A/N: So, this is another story from yours truly. I have been wanting to write a fic on MHA for quite some time now, but I hadn't found a suitable theme for the story, mostly because I kept brassing it away. Although, as you can tell from the summary, I found what I was looking for. The main idea of the story is simple, what defines right and wrong are the ideals of the community in which you were born in, and the conflict which arises from opposing ideologies.  
The Ocs in this fic are from my book War Between Two Worlds, which I highly suggest you read. It is getting a rewrite, though, but you can read the current version on this site. If you have read my other fic A fairytale for the King, then you might recognise some names. For those that are new readers, welcome aboard. **

The sun brightly shined upon the world this fine spring morning. No clouds to hold back the light, no cold to prevent its warm gaze from softly stroking their skin. A gentle breeze blew towards their direction, forcing their hair back, allowing for a clear view ahead. The wind wanted them not to miss what was about to occur.

The street on their left, was surprisingly busy today. Dozens of vehicles of various sizes passed by every minute, a fact quite uncommon for both the students and even the teachers. The road outside Yuei had always been a silent one. Only the media would cross it on their way to the campus, on the few occasions that a scandal had occurred.

" Apparently, an exit on the highway was destroyed today, during the fight between a villain and a team of Heroes. The villain tried to flee the scene, destroying it in the process. They caught him eventually, but the damage had already been done." A girl with brown hair and a circular head speaks up, after noticing the wonder in the eyes of the two boys walking beside her.

" Ohhh, so that's what happened. Thank you Uraraka for providing us with the necessary information. It has been bothering me for a while now, all this noise. But I couldn't bring myself to ask. Especially when Midoriya stayed silent as well, I thought I was just being ignorant." The boy of fair hight and glasses answers her.

" That... that was not my intention at all." The one named Midoriya quickly speaks up, to prevent any further misunderstandings. " I found it puzzling at first too, but after considering all the possible reasons why someone would choose this road over any other, the answer became clear to me. I am sorry I did not share it with you sooner!" He apologises, bowing his head in regret.

" It is fine, you are not to blame. The one who should be apologising is me! How could I have missed something so obvious? I am a disgrace to the entire Hero society!" He yells in frustration.

The dark green hair boy goes to cheer him up but stops as a loud sound violently echoes through the air. It is so deafening that he can hardly make out the sound, but it is similar to the ringing of a bronze bell... dreadful if he had to describe it.

The commotion spreads like wildfire, as cars crush against each other, or stray off the road and collide with the iron wall surrounding the campus. Midoriya catches a glimpse of an explosion in the distance, and his heart skips a few beats. He looks around in horror, as more and more people are getting injured or worse. He wants nothing more but to stand up and help them, though, he can only writhe on the ground covering his ears with his hands. His only comfort... the deafening bell was covering up their screams, he thought to himself.

A bright light appears in the sky, enveloping everything in its warmness. Illuminating all which existed below it, bringing comfort to the soul of the hurt as its kind touch washes away all worries. It slowly descends upon the land, fading more into the background the closer it gets. Once it touches the ground it completely disappears, allowing for four figures to be revealed from within it.

The one on the far left, the tallest among them, was a beautiful girl, with hair long and straight, that almost reached the joints of her legs. Ashen in color, it resembled the remains of burnt wood left inside the fireplace, after a long winter night. Her skin pale, faded, giving off no warmth or comfort. Her eyes, a mix between grey and gold, dressing an icy stare which pierced the heart and looked straight into the soul. Her back straight and her neck raised, a strong posture which showed no frailty.

Next to her was a boy of similar age, although, less height. His skin a light dark, gentle and smooth all across its surface. With hair, falling behind his back and reaching well beyond his shoulders, black as the darkest sky, which accompanied all of winter's nights. His eyes, an imitation of his hair they were. Black, filled with the spirit of youth, showing the excitement, but also carelessness, which described his heart and nature.

On the far right was another girl, who despite being around the same age as the other two, lacked their common appearance and characteristics. Her raven hair, tied together into a ponytail, fell behind her back and reached her waist. A pair of long rabbit-like ears, placed on the top of her head, instead of normal looking ones on the side. Her face expressionless, cold and apathetic. Her eyes the deepest of reds, painting a scenery of fire and crimson. Fur spread across her cheeks, ending just above the mouth, colored in the hue of the abyss. Her figure grand and imposing, it commanded neither respect nor love, only fear, and dread.

The last person, the one in the middle, was a girl once again. Though, this one gave off a fairly different vibe than the others surrounding her. Her figure slim, almost fragile. Her white as snow hair shimmering under the burning sun, and her existence, that of cold and ice, in contrast with the world of heat around her. She was small and thin, but with long legs and a powerful posture. An air of certainty and royalness accompanied her, so strong in fact that no sound dared be made while in her presence, afraid it would offend her.

She wore a light tunic made of silk, covering her body whole and protecting it from the sun's fiery stare. White in color as well, but failing to match the purity of her hair. When put side by side, the clothe seemed dark and gloomy, almost dirty.

Her eyes the deepest gold, even more so than the ore itself, found inside palaces and villas decorating the walls and ceilings. So calming her gaze was, that even the wildest of beasts could but get lost in it. So imposing, that the foul-hearted were forced onto their knees, under the weight of her mere presence.

However, despite everything in her appearance; despite all the warnings; nothing could prepare the mortal man for the sudden change in temperature when deciding to confront her. Because, her existence is that of ice and cold, a girl who can make even winter shiver and cower in fear.

The wind would freeze when passing by, hesitating to touch her without her permission. The gusts would stop and disappear without a whisper, leaving the world in an eerie silence. Around her, only cold, dreadful and piercing, breaking heat's hold onto the world. A chill, so dry and harsh, even the mighty desert would beg for some water after some time.

She looks around her in wonder, forcing the fear of the unknown to slip in the back of her mind. Her gaze falls upon her companions, who were dressed in a manner very similar to hers, and a truthful smile spreads across her face. She was so happy to know she was not facing this alone. So relieved to find out they were still safe beside her, those she cared about the most.

" I don't suppose you have any idea as to where we are, do you?" The only boy amongst the group is the first to speak up. He is looking for no clear answer, he knows there is no such thing. Instead, he wants to lighten up the mood and pull everyone out of their trances, by asking that which all knew the answer to.

" No, Phanuel, none of us do. This place... it is so strange. Just look at all those weird animals surrounding us." The raven hair girl answers him, pointing at the wreckage of cars around her. " They seem to be dead, though." She adds.

" I don't believe those things are animals. There is smoke coming from some of them, while in the distance I can see a few that are on fire. Tools, weapons, means of transportation, perhaps? But one thing is for certain, they are not living creatures. We should be leaving this place and quickly, Ellen." The ashen- hair girl is the one to speak this time.

Her voice was calm and collective, spoken with most care and thought. Distant, but not superior, only humble. Someone could notice the worry hidden behind her harsh tone, and also the love. Her gaze shifting from her surroundings to the girl of ice.

Ellen's eyes, though, were set on something else, and not on her companion who tried in sweet words to convince her to leave. She walks down the road, avoiding the many cars which stood still between her and the three children she had seen on the pavement. She approaches slowly, not wanting to scare them away, wearing the warmest and most sincere smile she could manage.

She knew these people were different from every other she had met before, they had a strange smell surrounding them. Not the unbearable odor of the heavy perfumes worn by noble ladies, neither the stench of manure that accompanied those who worked the fields. They carried not the scent of blood, which accompanied all warriors, neither the aromas of the various spices, found in a maiden's kitchen. It was more like... the oil that burns inside a lamp, giving fuel to the fire so it can illuminate brightly.

" Hello there, young man. Would you be so kind as to tell me where this place is? I am afraid my friends and I are a little lost, and we would really appreciate it if you could point us in the right direction." She says.

Her voice held none of the cruelty found in the cold surrounding her. It was calm and sweet, to the point where someone could describe it as angelic. Although weak, compared to the other's, it suited both her age and outer appearance.

Midoriya finds it hard to answer her very simple question. Taken aback by her beauty he could but lay on the ground, mumbling the words he wanted to say out loud. As time passed by even that became too hard for him to do, as his throat had gone shore and bare. The cold had forced its way through his body, enveloping him whole. He felt as if he was in the icy arms of death himself, slowly drifting into the internal sleep.

" This is the road outside the U.A. Highschool, the number one Hero Academy in Japan. We are 1-A class students, Heroes still in training." The boy with the glasses is the one to answer in his place. " You and your friends have caused quite the havoc, so if you could please follow me to the" he immediately stops, as he notices her warm smile disappearing, only to be replaced by an expression of anger, before even that fades into an expressionless, apathetic stare. The cold surrounding her now crawling up their feet, trying to reach their heart.

" I see, so it was your doing. You thought that bringing us to your territory would give you some kind of advantage. And you were so full of yourselves that you didn't even bother to send actual Heroes. Instead, what I have in front of me are mere children pretending to be something they are not. Am I really being underestimated so much? With my sister by my side no less? Or was her arrival something you hadn't planned for?" She asks questions he knows not the answer to.

He can but stare as she takes a few steps back, her white tunic fluttering in the gentle breeze, revealing the silver handle of her concealed blade. Her hand quickly goes to reach it, as all stands still around her. Unsheathing the blade in one swift, wide motion, the sunlight falling upon it briefly, before being repelled upon touching its polished surface. She goes straight for the boy's neck, her eyes showing a plethora of emotions. Rage and anger, which existed only to hide the sadness that accompanied her actions.

The curved blade slices through the air, making no sound, but stops in place before managing to reach its target. The sharp edge buried within flesh, drawing out blood and spitting it on the floor. She tries to pull it back, but a hand had locked its grip around it, preventing it from moving. Her golden eyes move up to stare at the enormous, muscular man who towered over her, devouring her figure in his massive shadow. He wore a weird attire consisting of a skin-tight blue bodysuit, with a red symbol across his chest. She had never seen the man before in her life, but she already knew his name. They were all, everyone in the vicinity that had not fallen unconscious, screaming it at the top of their lungs... All Might.

" Swinging a sword at someone's throat is a very dangerous way to say hello, young lady. Not to mention rude and unflattering. If you are having a disagreement, it is always better to settle things peacefully with words, and not resort to violence. After all, it is this that separates normal people from criminals." He says, his voice deep and heavy. Some might even describe it as imposing, but she knew better. She had felt real dread and fear, in the voice of the man who stood above all else.

" Are you a Hero then? Perhaps the teacher of these children?" She asks, her words few. She had met only two Heroes since she began this long journey. One who showed her the difference in power, between her and the rest of the world. And one who taught just how desperate people can get in their attempt to acquire that power.

The man looks at her in confusion. The fact that she knew not about him was a baffling experience, the first of its kind. Since he had become the symbol of peace, he had met no person that had asked for his name. For someone to not be aware of it, they would have to be living under a rock.

He goes to ask her about it, but a sudden pain forces him to clench his teeth and keep silent. The small cut made by the sharp edge of the blade, buried within his hand, had stopped drawing out blood. It was not because the wound had closed, far from it. His skin having lost its lovely color, now a dark mix between blue and purple. He could not see the rest of his arm, but he knew it too was in a similar state.

His blood slowly freezing inside his veins, moving at crawling speeds, it failed to supply the muscles with the necessary oxygen to move. He could feel her blade, cold as ice, touching against his bare skin, a sensation of pain consuming him. He wanted to scream in agony but prevented himself from doing so. He was a symbol, he kept saying inside his head, trying to distract his mind from the excruciating pain.

Thankfully for him, a gunshot echoes through the air, before the sound of iron colliding with silver reaches his ears, a melody so sweet, bringing absolute relief. The bullet had found its target on the blade's side, pushing it out and away from his hand, ending the suffering. More follow after it, all aimed at the girl who was holding the sword that had pierced a "god".

Ellen quickly rushes back to her group, avoiding the projectiles that were coming her way in the process. Not a single one had hit her, but that prevented not the person from firing more of them. Seeing a hell of fiery projectiles, whose true nature none knew of, coming their way, the girl with the ears of a rabbit steps forward to guard the rest. She extends her hand and as the bullets are about to hit her, they don't. Instead, they float in front of her, before losing their velocity and falling on the ground, before her feet.

More and more people gather around the man that had fired those shots, a few rushing to the injured All Might. A man with long, spiky blonde hair, headphones and glasses, is the first to come to his aid, allowing him to lean onto him for a few moments.

" What happened here?!" He asks in a panic. " How the hell did you end up like this?!" His questions are true, filled with wonder and governed by fear.

He pushes the blonde away, as he stands on his own two feet. His eyes dark, avoiding contact, covering his embarrassment over his failure. His voice echoes loudly, but still carries his pain. They could hear it, there was no hiding it. He was hurt, both his arm and his spirit crippled. However, the wide smile never left his face. It remained there, unshakable, for all to see, and for all to hope.

" Do not let that sword touch you!" He says pointing at the blade within Ellen's grip. " This girl may be young, but she is truly dangerous. She won't hesitate to cut your head clean off your shoulders, so don't go easy on her. I don't know if you are a villain or not, but you have quite the guts attacking this school head on." He turns to face her, the fire returning to his eyes.

He lowers his balance, before launching himself towards her. His still usable arm pulled all the way back, his fist clenched into a mighty fist. He wanted to end this in an instant, allowing not the enemy to fight back or flee. But alas, none of his plans seemed to play out the way they were supposed to today.

He had used all of his power to try and instantly cover the distance between them, so as to catch them off guard. However, the girl's figure remained unmoving and yet distant. He could feel the air on his cheeks, the velocity in his movement, and the strain on his muscles. He had launched off the ground, so much was certain, and yet everything seemed to remain stationary. He looks to his right, the teachers that had come to his rescue all there, unmoving, staring at him in disbelief. To his right, a wreckage of cars and other vehicles. How many were injured and how many were killed? Behind him... a stretched out reality, a distorted picture of where he stood a second ago. He can see his friend's worried expression, as well as his successor's. Their existence was true, this was no illusion, but he could feel them not... they were too far away.

" It is no use." The girl with the ears of a rabbit is the one to speak to him this time. A cold expression dressing her face, as a suppressed smile finds its way in the brightness of her eyes. " You will never, no matter how hard you try, be able to touch Ellen. I am here to make sure of that. So fall to the ground, where you belong, and despair. Because, we are worlds apart, literally." She tells him, a sneer finally emerging.

" An interesting Quirk you have there. Though, it is hard to make a connection with those bunny ears, if they are real that is. I have seen many villains who had modified their outfits in a way that confused their opponents as to what their Quirk really was. However, if I were to guess, I would say that you can manipulate the space around an object, preventing it from moving forward." A man wearing a black, ragged outfit and a bandage-like scarf is the first to speak from the group near the gate.

" It was shocked at first, by the fact that you had managed to stop All Might and lock him into place. It was by no means a small feat. There are very few, if any, people in this world that can boast of something like this. But, after regaining my composer and managing to focus on the scene unfolding right in front of me, I noticed an otherwise overlooked detail. All Might was slowing down. Little by little, I could see him losing velocity." He says, pointing towards the man in questions, as he was touching the ground. His theory had just proven itself.

In his new found confidence, he lets loose the scarf around his neck, as he peeks up the yellow goggles hidden underneath it. He wears them and his messy black hair lift themselves up in the air and away from his eyes. He stays silent, not interested in exchanging any other words with the villain in front of him, before dashing towards her at incredible speeds.

Instead of her standing still, trying to use her Quirk on him, as he had thought she would, she rushes to meet him. Her speed far surpassing his, he can but stare directly into her eyes, unable to change course or defend himself, as the ominous figure of dark approached him. A small hand balled into a fist, moments away from striking him in the head. He could feel the weight behind it, he could see the wind cowering out of its way. Dreadful, was the only word he could come up with to describe it.

However, the impact never happened. Another big, muscular hand had gotten in the way, catching hers with relative ease, before lifting her up in the air and like a ragdoll throwing her against the wall behind him.

The solid concrete gives away at the impact, crumbling into dust and covering her whole. A moment passes, a single second of eerie silence before she picks herself up from the ground. Her gaze moves through the group in front of her, before settling upon the girl in white, Ellen. Shame, was the only feeling being reflected upon her raven eyes, refusing to meet her sister's golden stare.

All Might slowly walks up to her, caution in his footsteps, his good hand slightly raised, so as to defend himself from an attack. For a moment, the thought of rushing in and finishing the fight passes through his mind, but he immediately discards it. His "opponent", was nothing more than a young girl, no older than the students attending his classes, a kid.

" Come on now, young lady. Let's not take this too far. There is no need for us to fight, I am sure that if we sit down and talk, we will find a solution. It doesn't matter what " His head turns without him willing it to, his eyes focused on the figure high up in the sky.

The sun burns brightly behind her, obscuring her characteristics. Her silhouette is the only thing that can be seen, but it is enough to prevent any words from leaving his mouth. A slender figure coated in darkness, a pair of massive, white as snow wings spreading behind her back. Casting a shadow which crawls across the land, enveloping all within its cold embrace. A scent so sweet, dances in the air, calming both mind and soul. He can almost taste it, as it surrounds and covers all that is within his sight. He looks up, at the angel that has descended to comfort the hurt and the damned. A warm sensation filling his heart, love, care, joy... bliss. He can but stare at her divine form, allowing himself to drift away at the melody of her song. She wasn't speaking any language known to man, the words carried no true meaning, no real substance. It was as if emotions were given physical form and were now being gifted to the mortals of this world.

He tries to shake the numbness off, but to no avail. His knees shaking, his head heavy, he can feel his eyelids slowly closing and his consciousness drifting away. He fights to stay awake, to stand up and continue the battle. He screams the promise he made to his master a long time ago, in a desperate act of resistance. But once again, he is met with failure. A weak mumble is the only thing to come out, and it is heard by none, not even himself.

Then suddenly, a mighty wind blows past him and towards the divine figure in front of him. It travels with so much malice, carrying anger and desperation, shaking the hold her song had over the world below her. The impact is short and devastating, and before anyone could even blink the angel had been knocked out of the sky.

All Might turns around a look of genuine surprise dressing his face. His stare falls upon his successor, the young Midoriya, and his broken, bleeding finger. Was he the one who launched that attack? And if he was, how did he manage to overcome that everlasting calmness that accompanied the angel's song? Thinking back to it, a feeling of anger and sorrow begins to well up inside him. How dare he disrupt that beautiful voice, how dare he attack that divine creature?!

He quickly shakes those feelings off and runs to him, only to discover that the distance between them is not getting any shorter. It doesn't take him long to realise what is going on; Aizawa had lost sight of the girl and she was now using her quirk on him. He tries to break her hold on him by running towards one direction with all his might and suddenly changing course and running at the opposite side, hopefully finding the user in the process.

Ellen laughs at the sight in front of her. It was a faint, short-lived laugh, but it was refreshing none the less. Seeing a Hero running in circles like a mad dog, was something she had never thought she would experience. People do stupid things when they get desperate, she thinks to herself, even the ones regarded as Heroes.

Her gaze shifts from the now trapped All Might to the man that had previously sealed her sister's ability away. She carefully observes the oddly clothed man as he dodges Phanuel's whip with quick, well-timed movements, debating on whether she should help her comrade or not. The man was quick, she had to admit, but he was being pushed back. It wouldn't take long for a mistake to occur, and Phanuel needed nothing more. She notices the grin that had spread across his face, the sharp as knives claws that had unsheathed themselves and the bright eyes of a predator playing with their prey. She looks away, finding no need to intervene with her friend's hunt.

" They sure are a weird bunch." The girl with the ears of a rabbit tells her, having just joined her side. Ellen could see a plethora of emotions faintly being reflected upon those raven eyes of hers. Anger as she was overpowered by a mere human, shame because her sister was there to see it, glee as she sees them strangling like a bunch of pigs trying to escape the cage she had put them in.

She turns around, towards the group that had come to All Might's aid. Some were running, struggling to escape their prison, while others were firing various projectiles at them. Though in the end, it was all pointless. No matter how fast or for how long their run, no matter how many or big those projectiles of theirs were, none got any closer to reaching them. And yet they were still trying.

" I do not know if I find their persistence praisable or annoying, but I agree with you, this is too weird. They are far too weak to be considered Heroes, yet they call themselves as such. It wouldn't be the first time that a human has pretended being a Hero, but why drag us here only to be slaughtered? Yes, the muscular one was tough, but that's all he had going on for him, physical strength and nothing more. The one who Phanuel is fighting right now has an interesting ability, a very dangerous one, but "

" He is useless unless he is up against an ability user." The ashen-haired girl is the one to speak this time as she hovers over them. Her posture faltering, blood dripping from a deep cut across her lower lip. The drops get carried over by the wind and fall upon her previously pure white wings. Now stained with blood, she can but sigh as she folds the massive wings behind her back, and allows her feet to touch land once again. Ellen turns her attention towards her companion, worry having replaced her otherwise calm expression. She opens her mouth to say something, but the other girl quickly reassures her.

" I was just careless, that' all; I promise it won't happen again. I have no idea how that kid managed to resist my song, but in the end, it made no real difference. Both my brother and I accomplished our roles; drawing their attention away from Lady Lepus. Though, I will have to agree with you, Ellen. This whole situation is too surreal to be true." She says, pointing towards the entrance of the enormous building opposite to them, behind the trapped group of Heroes.

Following her finger they see a bunch of children, rushing out of the building and into the open area outside. Some try to run over to the Heroes while others turn their attention to them. However, both groups end up sharing the same fate with those that came before them; trapped into place, unable to move from where they stand.

Ellen gasps at the sight in front of her, are her eyes deceiving her? She can but stare in awe as a split- colored haired, human boy is standing next to and talking to a girl with pink skin and yellow horns, her eyes black with yellow irises. A few meters away from these two another pair of unlikely companions were conversing; a human girl with a three meters tall mantis-like monstrosity. I did not stop there, though. Among the group of children, similar scenes were taking place. Monsters conversing and making plans with humans, so as to rush to the Heroes' aid. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

" They don't seem to be slaves." The girl with the bunny ears, Lepus, is the first to speak her mind. " And judging by their attire, I would say they share the same position as with the kid who you almost beheaded. And I thought accompanying you back to the palace would be a boring trip. Was the rest of your journey this interesting?" She asks, her voice hiding whether her last comment was true or not.

Ellen goes to answer her sister, but a faint cry reaches her ears. She turns around, searching for the source of that weak sound. Her gaze moves over the wreckage, squinting her eyes to try and see through the thick smoke covering the surrounding area. In the distance she notices a fire dancing in the wind, devouring all in its way as it slowly approaches them. Humans running away, screaming at the top of their lungs. Mothers carrying their children in their arms to avoid the spreading inferno behind them.

A little girl is desperately trying to move a woman from underneath a car, but her leg had been crushed under the intense weight of her now fuming vehicle. As the raging flames drew closer and the heat began to eat away at her fair skin, the little girl crawled on all fours and simply hugged the now unconscious woman. Tears started to flow, as the girl stood there motionless, accepting her fate. The words coming out of her mouth were nothing more than a mumble, but the message was clear.

 _I love you mother_

She closes her eyes and strengthens the grip around her mother's hand. The fire climbs over their car and consumes them in a mere second. She greets her teeth, expecting the pain to soon kick in, but it never comes. Instead of agonizing pain and unbearable heat, there is only calmness and a dreadful cold. She opens her eyes only to find the fire gone and her breath crystallizing in the air, as the sun had disappeared and was replaced by a dark, chilling shadow.

She looks up, her gaze immediately falling upon the much older girl standing above her. Ellen's golden eyes staring directly into hers, sending a shiver down her spine as her legs begin to shake in fear and awe. The little girl can but cower in fear at the sight in front of her, the cold crawling over her skin, absolute and apathetic. Death had come for her, she thought, but she looked nothing like the stories she had read. Nine white as snow fox-tails dancing behind her back, the same hue as her hair, untainted and beautiful. Her skin fair, almost pale, and yet captivating. A warm smile spreading across her face, showing affection, care and... love.

Ellen extends her hand and helps the little girl stand up, before gently pulling her away from the rollovered car. Four of her tails move under it and in a swift motion raises it up in the air. She inspects the still unconscious woman, her leg shattered but still connected to the rest of her body. The similarities between mother and daughter are outstanding, she notes to herself. Both having jet black, long hair, fair skin and identical racial characteristics. They had the ears of a cat, similar to her own, but without the tail. Also, it would seem that the fur surrounding those ears was of a different nature compared to their hair, which completely baffled her. These traits... she had never seen nor heard of them before. Could it be a mutation of some sort?

She picks up the woman in her arms, careful not to shake her too much, and gently allows her head to rest on her shoulder. Her tails move around the little girl, and in an act of "motherly" love push her closer to Ellen's side. Once the child had taken hold of her tunic, she stiffens up her tails, forming a protective barrier around the three of them. In slow steps, she takes her place alongside her two companions.

Her eyes move to the still trapped group of Heroes in front of her. She notices the surprise on their faces and the faltering in their attempts to escape. They just stand there, their focus completely on her and the child beside her. Anger begins to consume her heart, despite her mind screaming her to show restraint. Deciding to act logically she shouts, so as to be heard by all.

" What have you done to my people? Answer me now and you shall be spared, false Heroes!" Her voice was calm and collective, commanding respect and even fear. Cold and apathetic, yet it held traces of love, visible to those who knew where to search for them.

They stare at each other in confusion, none knowing the answer to the girl's question. What did she mean by her people? Seeing that everyone was as clueless as he was, Midoriya speaks what has been on everybody's mind, and yet they had refused to say it.

" I... I believe this has all been a huge misunderstanding. If we can just sit down at talk it out, I am sure we will reach a conclusion." He says, his tone low in fear of offending them. A smile manages to form, as the girl of cold nods her head in agreement to his proposal. Her voice is so sweet, he notes to himself.

" Fine, I am no brute. If you wish to converse with me on the matter, then I'll comply. But remember this human, betray my kindness and the consequences will be severe. Though, as for now, I Ellen, daughter of Detra, princess of all monsters, accept your truce."

A/N: This was the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please give me your thoughts on it, whether you enjoyed it or not, parts you disliked and such.

On another note, as you probably have noticed by now, I suck at fight scenes. I hate writing them, reading them, and I mostly avoid them all together. I apologise to those that do like extended fight scenes, but I am not that kind of writer.


End file.
